Scarred, but not broken(BNHA)
by AngelDust20
Summary: In a horrible accident Deku gets scared, that's all im saying, if you want more just read it, or don't your choice
1. Chapter 1

Izuku pov:

I didn't know what to do, what can you do if your dream's crushed? How do I react? I just stared at All Might, the one person who I thought could give me hope, but he was just like everyone else, Kacchan was right. What was I thinking? Me, quirkless Deku, a hero? Yeah right, I was nothing more than a child hoping for the impossible. It was pitiful.

I hung my head staring blankly at the ground, I could hear All might talking, but all I could hear was static. I smiled bitterly at the ground when he left and looked at the edge of the roof.

I tilted my head and for a moment I entertained the idea of taking Kacchan's advice, but shook my head, what if they blamed Kacchan? He'll never be able to become a hero and what if All might blamed himself? No, I couldn't let that happen, besides it was nothing more that an easy way out. Nothing was that easy for me. With a small humorless smile I left.

I'm not sure how I ended up at a villain attack, instinct maybe, or maybe it was just a habit I couldn't quite get rid of, but looking at the villain, I felt numb. All I could see was Kacchan trying to escape. Dying.

He was dying, the heroes weren't helping him and before I even knew what I was doing, before I could so much as think, I was running towards them.

I quickly throw my bag at the villain's eye allowing Kacchan a few seconds to breathe, before his mouth is covered by the slime again and I started clawing at it. I knew it was pointless, I was almost killed by it after all.

I could hear myself talking and I knew I was crying, but how was I supposed to help?

The only reason I wasn't dead is because All might saved me and like the thought summoned him - speak of the devil and he will appear - I heard All Might shout something and in seconds the slime was gone.

I slumped to my knees relieved while I watched Kacchan breathing, he was okay, he was alive. I barely registered the fact it was raining.

I didn't look at the heroes while they lectured me and praised Kacchan, of course I was angry, but I didn't say anything while I waited for them to get it over with so I could go home.

In the corner of my eye I saw Kacchan leaving, I scowled as the so-called heroes continued to lecture me.

I saved him or I at the very least I tried to, something no ine else was going to do, not even the heroes and I get lectured for it. Kacchan did more damage than good and he gets praised and all because he had a flashy quirk, how idiotic.

"Can I leave now?" I asked my voice barely a whisper, the hero grunted in response before walking away mumbling something about reckless youth.

I got up and left, I didn't want to be here anymore, I just wanted to go home.

Unfortunately, like usual, I couldn't get what I wanted.

Kacchan stopped me a few blocks away from my apartment. He was glaring at me coldly as he did so.

I didn't really care about what he had to say so I ignored him until I heard the words "I don't owe you anything." leave his mouth and with those words something snapped in my mind and I sneered at him, I didn't care about the consequences anymore.

"You're pathetic, you did more harm than good and you want to call yourself a hero? What a joke." I said without much thought, I just knew I had to say it. I was so tired of him getting what he wanted just because of his quirk. He and everyone around me has been using me and abusing me, just because I was quirkless, I was sick of it, I worked harder than all of them and they get the praise.

"You're better of a villain."

After that I couldn't remember much, I remember Kacchan's angry face, a bright light before I found myself screaming and sobbing in pain my hands covering my left eye.

I heard footsteps, someone was running away, probably Kacchan and if I wasn't mistaken I think someone else was running toward me, I blacked out before I could see who came to my rescue or what I hoped was my rescue, maybe Kacchan will get his way and I'll die.

Bakugou pov:

I froze and stared down at Deku's shaking, screaming, sobbing form. The blood on my hand all the more noticeable as Deku held his hands where mine was just moments ago.

I could smell blood and burned flesh. Deku stopped screaming, he was just sobbing now. I didn't know what to do, but when I heard footsteps and a surprised shout, I started to run away, away from the blood, the smell of burning flesh, away from Deku who was helpless and sobbing as a stranger approached him.

I wanted to hurt the nerd, but I didn't want that, I didn't even think I was capable of doing something like that

All I could think about was the blood, there was so much blood, and for one selfish moment I thought I will never be able to get into U.A because of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku pov:

I woke up to the sound of loud beeping that insured I wouldn't be falling asleep again any time soon so I slowly opened my eyes, well eye. The left side of my face felt numb and when I slowly reached for it I felt tired and weak, but mostly confused when I felt bandages, I frowned when I realized I was in a hospital.

I remember Kacchan attacking me, how could I not? But I never thought I'll end up in the hospital... alone for that matter.

I was about to shout for a doctor or a nurse, I didn't really care which, all I wanted was answers, but before I could so much as open my mouth a doctor walked in.

He looked at me in surprise when he noticed I was awake "You're awake." He said with a large fake smile

"Very observant." I practically croaked more than spoke, making him chuckle, but I could see he was trying to hide his annoyance.

"You're lucky to be alive kid." He said with a small grin, was he enjoying the sight of me in pain?

"If you weren't bought in here so fast I doubt you would be." I knew Kacchan couldn't have been the one to bring me in, he would have ran at the first sight of trouble not wanting to risk his chance of going to U.A., besides he didn't care about my continued existence.

I tried my best to repress a scowl at the thought, he has always been selfish, but that wasn't important know, I was more concerned to know who saved me than be mad at Kacchan right now, that could wait until later.

"Do you remember who attacked you?" He asked bluntly, not bothering to keep up the nice act anymore, I couldn't say I cared, I wasn't used to people being nive to me, other than my mother of course.

"No." I lied, why? I wasn't sure, maybe because I wanted Kacchan to suffer like he made me suffer. Him knowing I was able to end his career as a hero before it even began will probably burn him up inside or maybe it was because I still cared about him. I wasn't sure which, but I decided to ignore my reasoning for now choosing to think about it later.

The doctor sighed annoyed before scowling at me, almost like he knew I was lying to him, but he didn't say anything. Why would he?

"What happened to my face?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

I knew what happened, but what effect did it have? What did Kacchan's explosive rage cause?

"You were attacked, probably by a villain," I tried my best not to smile at that, it was it, me calling Kacchan a villain was what caused this, it was rather fitting if I think about it, if not funny

"We did all we could, but it will leave a scar, but hey, it could have been worse you're lucky." I nodded, lucky? How was I lucky?

"Tell me if you remember anything." He said and as soon as he left I held my hand over my left eye again.

I was starting to feel some movement, at least the numb feeling was starting to fade, so at least I wasn't blind or I hoped I'm wasn't, but even I had to admit the doctor was right, in a twisted sence I was lucky, like he said, things could have been worse, but I wanted to get out of here and soon.

I wanted to talk to Kacchan, it will have to wait until I get out of course, I wasn't even sure what I'll say to him, what could I say? And how will he react to seeing me again?

I still wanted to know who saved me, who my hero was.

My thoughts went back to Kacchan, maybe this might make Kacchan change for the better...what a positively silly thought. He wouldn't change even if All might asked him to.

I have no idea how long I've been in the hospital. The only person to come and visit me was my mother and she wasn't the best with keeping track of time when under stress.

After a while I started to feel bitter. Why wasn't Kacchan here? He was the reason I was even here after all.

Mom said she was trying her best to convince him to come and visit, but no luck yet and what about my hero? The one who saved me?

They probably found out I was quirkless and didn't want anything to do with me. They probably would have left me to die if they knew I was quirkless when they found me. I decided not to mention this to Mom, she was going through enough as it is, I didn't want to make it worse for her.

The doctor wanted to show me my scar now that the bandages were gone. I wasn't sure I wanted to see, the nurse screamed when she saw my face for the first time.

The doctor said she was new, he was a very good liar.

No one wanted to come near me, they didn't want to go near the freak with the messed up face and dead eyes.

I probably shouldn't listen in on the doctors conversations, some of the things they said actually hurt. They stopped talking after a while, to scared to come near me

At least they didn't care that I was quirkless.

I saw my face, I didn't know how to feel, horrified? Relieved it wasn't worse?

The left side of my face had a burn scar, I was missing part of my ear, it was practically shriveled up and there was a dent in my nose, my upper lip was missing a piece so you could see my teeth. I had a lisp, it was actually annoying to hear myself talk.

Mom ignored it, so I did the same, out of sight out of mind, right? And it didn't even hurt all that much. That was probably the pain killers talking

Kacchan was standing at the door of my hospital room, Mom smiling at me from behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku pov:

I didn't say anything as I looked at Kacchan, keeping my face devoid of any emotion. Not that it was difficult, since I woke up here, I hardly felt anything. I didn't even cry once, I had to admit I was proud of that.

Well not in the normal sence all of my emotions were dull, at the back of my mind almost, I had to fake most of my emotions, but Kacchan was starting to annoy me.

He just stood there, not moving a muscle as he stared at me from the doorway, I didn't want to see him anymore.

I wanted him to leave, now if convenient, if inconvenient, I still wanted him to leave.

"Kacchan." I finally said when I realized he wasn't going to say anything. I was surprised how cold my voice was, if I had an ice quirk he'd be frozen solid, but it did sound a little weird with the lisp so their was no real malice.

He blinked at me never taking his eyes of my scar, he seemed to be in some sort of trance. I noticed Mom wasn't here anymore, I stiffened at the realization, before relaxing again.

Oddly enough, I didn't feel the usual fear when I looked at him. Looking at him now, broken and in shock, I almost felt satisfied. Weird.

"I-I..." He started, trying to form a sentence before closing his mouth. I wonder what he wanted to say, did he want to apologize?

Unlikely, did he want to threaten me? I wouldn't put it past him he'll do anything to get into U.A, threatening me to keep my mouth shut, seemed more likely than an apology if I was being completely honest.

I decided to take pity on him when I realized he wasn't going to say anything without some motivation and I wanted to ask a few questions anyway, but at least now I had an idea on how to get him to leave.

"What do you want? To gloat?" I asked bluntly, waiting to see if that will get him to talk. He'll most likely respond with aggression, that much I knew much like I knew if I get him angry enough he'll leave.

"No!" He instantly shouted "I just, I want to," I waited for him to continue "I want to say sorry okay!?" He finally snapped at me. I raised my eyebrow, surprised and amused, who would have thought proud and powerful Kacchan would apologize to useless quirkless Deku?

"Whatever for? No one knows it was you and if they did they haven't said anything, do you think apologizing will stop me from talking? If that's the case you can leave, I don't plan on telling anyone. You can go to U.A with a clean record." I said with a small smile, I saw his eye twitch in what was probably annoyance, but most likely anger.

"I don't care about that." I snorted ,yeah right. What did he think I was? An idiot?

"We both know that's not quite true." He growled small sparks coming from his hand as he looked at the ground.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen you fucking bastard!" So he was here because he felt guilty, I deduced. I was starting to feel like Sherlock or maybe Moriarty, but it didn't surprise me that he was here because he felt guilty, it was a powerful motivator after all

"You're here because you feel guilty, don't bother, it doesn't change anything. You can leave now." I said bluntly gesturing towords the door, he stiffened, it looked like he was fighting with himself.

"Fine." He practically spat the words, but before he left he walked up to me and to my surprise he threw my 13th journal at me before leaving walking past a nurse who walked in at the same time with my lunch, causing her to almost drop the tray, she smiled nervously at him, he just scoffed and walked away.

"You're new." I said tilting my head to the side watching her. I didn't expect a new nurse so soon.

She was rather short, she had shoulder length brown hair and large brown, almost black eyes, her nervous smile didn't seem to leave her face as she looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm a volunteer, started today." I didn't like volunteers. They didn't know what they were doing half the time, some didn't even do anything since they were just here for extra credit, they just hang around in their patients room typing away at their phone.

I looked at her name tag, Uraraka. I smiled at her

"So I'm guessing you're here for extra credit, do you want to be a hero?" I asked she forced a smile, but it was clear that I unnerved her. Her eyes gave it away, she couldn't look me in the eyes, but to be honest I couldn't really understand why, yes the scar was a bit... unusual, but if anything the lisp more than made up for it making anything I say sound almost childish

"I want to apply to U.A." She admitted keeping her answer short and sweet

"And what may I ask is your quirk?" I asked slowly reaching for the notebook Kacchan bought, I noticed a pencil in the book and flipped to a new page, waiting to see if she would tell me or run. She did seem scared of me after all.

"Zero gravity." I nodded and quickly wrote it down along with her name

"Interesting." before I could say anything else she quickly put the tray of food and tea in front of me before running out of the room.

I wasn't sure if I should be amused or sad by her reaction. In the end I just sighed putting my notebook down as I started to eat my food, it didn't matter

She was just like everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

Uraraka pov

At least now I know why the other nurses didn't want to go near him, there's something seriously wrong with him. Not just the scar, but his eyes.

When I walked into the room his eyes were cold, lifeless until we started to talk about quirks, almost instantly a cruel light appeared in his eyes, he looked almost amused. It's like he was planning on how to kill me with my own quirk. It was just so...so creepy! And his voice wasn't helping, he sounded childish thanks to the lisp so it was down right creepy

I glanced back at the room. I had the irrational feeling that he knew exactly what I was thinking, like he was watching me, it was stupid, I mean he was quirkless. That didn't stop me from shuddering and quickening my pace while considering begging the doctor to give me a different patient, just like everyone else did before me. Not even a day and I already gave up.

It at least explains why his room was treated like the devil himself was in there, but if I was being honest with myself, they probably weren't to far off.

He reminded me of the villains I saw in the news, or even the ones I read about in comics.

He wasn't necessarily psychotic, but he was definitely cruel or he could be if he wanted to and it didn't take much brain power to see he was smart and the way his visitor left the room, he practically played him like a fiddle. He knew just what buttons to press to get rid of him, I knew I shouldn't have let him in there...

I knocked on the door to the doctors office.

"Doctor?" I asked peaking into his office. He smiled at me, but it seemed strained, forced

"Let me guess you want a new patient." He said sounding tired, I smiled nervously

"I thought maybe we could put him under psychiatric watch." I admitted looking at my shoes, I heard an exasperated laugh

"He already is! Why do you think he's the only one is his room? He kept mimicking the other patients to toy with us! As soon as we have something on him he changes, it just a game to him!" He shouted sounding bitter and frustrated.

How? I thought shocked, how can he manipulate his personality that much? What was the point? Was there a point? Maybe he was insane

Izuky pov:

I looked around the empty room bored. My time here has become so dull since they moved the other patients to different rooms.

It was funny at first, watching them become frustrated and almost insane in their attempts at figuring out what I was, but now I was starting to regret it.

The boredom was starting to get to me, I almost started to wish Kacchan came back so I can mock him, at least then I had something to do.

I sighed as I grabbed the notebook again flipping through the pages until I reached All mights autograph.

I can't believe I got so excited over something so useless, it was just his name, nothing important.

I ripped it out and threw it away, maybe the janitor will see use for it. He likes to go threw everyone's trash, why I wasn't sure, I just knew he did it when he thought I was asleep.

For all I knew he was just interested in my trash since everyone in this godforsaken hospital thought I was the devil, a monster, a villain.

Not that it mattered, I couldn't change their minds so there no point in trying, at least no one was about to start mocking me for being quirkless, small mercies, I suppose.

I looked up when I heard a crashing sound. A nurse was staring at me in silent horror, the tray of food she had was now on the floor. I felt a twinge of sorrow as I looked at the lost food before I started to wonder where Uraraka was, I didn't think about it to long, she wasn't important.

The new nurse ran out as soon as I smiled. I rolled my eyes, well at least that took care of my boredom, if only for the moment, but I had to wonder how many nurses had to refuse to come near me before I was finally allowed to leave.

I have been here for two months now, the only reason I was even still here was because the doctor wanted to study my mental state. Physically I was fit as a fiddle, well as fit as I can be with a botched attempt at healing the scar, but I could leave as soon as they sign the damn release form

I couldn't wait to get out of here. I was starting to think the doctor wanted me to become a phycopath just so he can lock me away and study me.


	5. Chapter 5

Shigaraki pov:

I walked towords the hospital I left the brat I saved a few weeks ago, but as far as I was concerned the kid could have died in the hospital.

He was quirkless, what use could he be for us? But Sensei insisted that he will be able to help, did he have a quirk I didn't know about or something?

I stopped when the hospital came into view, the brat was standing outside, a small smile on his face as he looked around the street, a woman who must have been his mother was standing next to him.

Her eyes were darting around looking at all the people nervously, they avoided the two like they were the plague, but she was smiling even if just to make her son happy

I followed behind them as they talked walking towords a restaurant, they were probably going to celebrate, I rolled my eyes.

Looking at him now, I had to admit the scar was pretty cool, made him look villainous, like the final boss from a video game or maybe a comic.

I still had to talk to him though... I had to try and convince him to join me, us, the league, not that it was much of anything right now, just a bunch of hired thugs, but it wouldn't be that hard to convince him, I did save him after all, he owed me.

I sped up trying to catch up with them

"Wait!"

Izuku pov:

"Wait!" I stopped in my tracks at the shout and turned around to see who it was.

I was surprised to see All might was running towords us, what was he doing here? I honestly wasn't expecting to see him again, well not in his smaller form anyway

Mom looked confused and sent me a glance, silently asking me if I knew him, I gave a small nod making her relax slightly. She has been nervous about how people will react to my face, especially because I wasn't wearing a mask, she bought me one in the hospital, but I threw it against the wall in a blind rage and pain the moment it came in contact with my scar

"Yes?" I asked politely the smile never leaving my face, sure it was actually painful to smile and I was still mad at him, he did crush my dream after all or at least in part.

Just because I couldn't be a hero it didn't mean I couldn't at least go to the exam. I might not be in the hero course, but I'll be in U.A, it will make finding a job much easier, besides if I was in the hero course I'll have to look Kacchan in the face everyday

"Can't seem to stay out of trouble can you? Which villain attacked you this time?" He asked trying not to be to serious, honestly I was surprised he even knew.

The broadcast on the news hardly lasted a minute, all they really did was say a mysterious villain attacked a quirkless kid, no one cared for the quirkless so why mention it on the news?

"I don't remember." I lied, it almost made me feel guilty, it was different lying to him than it was to the doctor, but the word you should focus on was almost, why should I be guilty? I don't plan on telling anyone what happened, especially not the number one hero

He instantly frowned at my words, before he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, I realized it was one of his business cards.

"Well, tell me if you remember anything, we can't let the villain get away with it." I almost started laughing in his face, but managed to keep a straight face. Why would I tell him anything?

Did he really think I trusted him? I trusted Kacchan more than I trusted him, Kacchan was at least predictable, he was by all accounts a stranger who I once admired

"Of course." I said, he seemed pleased with my lie, people always liked pretty lies over the ugly truth, but I suppose anything out of my mouth could be considered ugly

"Why don't you join us for dinner?" Mom asked startling me. She was smiling at him brightly, he instantly seemed flustered

"Er, I would love to, but I actually have to go, work." He said with a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck

"Another time than." He nodded before quickly leaving

I watched him leave, before turning back to my Mother, he wasn't important right now, I had other things to worry about, like celebrating my escape from the hospital with Mom


	6. chapter 6

Izuku pov:

I was pleased to note Mom did what I asked, my room was spotless, no more All might, the only thing that could link me to ever liking heroes were my notebooks packed neatly on a shelf, other than that my room had no decorations anymore, I'll have to change that, my room being so barren reminded me to much of the hospital and being honest with how my time went there, I wanted to watch the place go up in flames, not that I'll ever act on it, I shouldn't even be thinking about it, I had work to do after all

The entrance exam to U.A is in 9 months, thanks to Kacchan I already lost a month I could have used training more than just my mind, because that was the only thing I could really do in the hospital, think, I wasn't allowed to leave my room, I wasn't even allowed to move unless it was necessary, they didn't even like it when I wrote in my notebook but that was because practically everyone there thought I was going to be a villain when I got out, or that I secretly was one already, so they didn't want me to do anything they saw as potentially dangerous to their well being, they didn't even treat my scar all to well and now it was to late to fix it, it will forever be a weak spot, the moment anything comes into contact with it, it's like I'm reliving getting it in the first place, it was pure agony, I'll need to find a way around it, I couldn't show weakness

I still needed a plan for the entrance exam though, a way to have a chance of getting into U.A without a quirk, I could always mimic quirks with weapons, it never said weapons weren't allowed to be bought to the exam, as long as I don't use it on the other competitors, it wasn't against the rules

My uncle being quirkless like myself and living in one of the most crime ridden cities in the world, he taught himself how to build weapons to help him not get killed and whenever I saw him he taught me to do the same so it wouldn't be difficult to modify any weapons I ordered from the internet, if anything it would be easier to build things from scratch, but I'll just need a way to get parts, what about the beach? Junk has been washing up there for ages, maybe I could find something of use there

I smiled as I quickly left leaving a note for Mom to tell her where I was going, this might just be actually be fun

It was not fun, it took ages to find anything of use and I had to move a lot of things to reach anything of use, I was practically cleaned the beach in the 9 months I was there, all in the effort to get spare parts, not even enough ti actually built a weapon of my own design, but it was still worth it, I've already made multiple weapons I could use in the exam by modifying the weapons I order

My favorite has to be the laughing gas bomb, it caused all of the people around me to burst out laughing and become incapable of using their quirk, becoming just as useless as Kacchan thought I was, but I also liked the buzzer, I based it of electric quirks, it was like a joke buzzer, it gave you a shock, but enough to knock you out, it could most likely kill a small child or a very least frail and small adult, but it didn't come with any effects to myself

I had a few weapons based of Kacchan's quirk, creating explosion by letting chemicals come into contact with each other, I actually had a few burns on my fingers thanks to the experiments I did with it, but by far the most useful, or at least to me was the mask, it protected my face as well as being used to zoom in on my surroundings, letting me get a closer look to everything including a closer look on how a person used their quirk making it easier to spot weak points, but I was only intending to use the mask when I had to, I saw no reason why I should use it to hide my scar, it showed I was strong enough not to let it break my spirit

Plus by hiding it, Kacchan wouldn't have to face what he did everyday, by not wearing the mask he'll be reminded just how threatening I could be to his career as a hero or how threatening I could be in his eyes anyway, I wasn't going to tell anyone what he did

In a way I needed him to become a hero, I wasn't entirely sure why I did, I just knew I needed him to become a hero, to be in U.A, he'll need to become stronger if he wanted to be if any use to me, to stay needed by me

Comment on what you want to see, or don't


	7. chapter 7

Izuku pov:

I had a large grin on my face while I walked twords U.A. My weapons all stashed away in my duffle bag.

I knew I was going to get in, there was no doubt about it, if not in the Hero course at least I'll be in U.A. I might stand a chance at joining the hero course at the sports festival like Eraser head did.

I saw Kacchan in the corner of my eye, he was scowling at the ground, I swore I saw him smiling, if only for a moment before I turned away from him.

I looked at the other people here, they all seemed so carefree, happy, except for a few who looked bored or nervous, but they were hardly noticeable.

I wonder what their quirks are? Could any of their quirks be useful with what we had to do? Was the exam about brute force? Or were they goung to test how heroic we were? Or maybe our puzzle solving abilities?

I was hoping it wasn't based on brute force, they'll lose so many great heroes with something so stupid. What about the heroes who's quirks weren't compatible to be used with forse? Wouldn't it be better to have more heroes who uses more than their quirk to save the day?

If anything with this strategy they were probably just insuring more villains.

The people who were branded villainous or powerless, it fueling their rage and making them villains. It was kind of funny, they create the very thing they try to fight, how ironic and so easily avoided.

Bakugou pov:

I didn't say a word when I saw Deku walk towords U.A with a big grin on his face. His scar making him stand out, but no one seemed to care or if they did they just stayed their distance and continued to talk with their friends. I scoffed and looked down scowling

I knew he was here for the exam, it was no surprise that he would show up, he wasn't one to easily give up on his dreams.

I don't think anyone could convince him to stop once he got an idea in his head, not even his mother or All might for that matter. He was to stubborn to listen to what other people thought. For someone so smart he really was dumb

A small smile appeared on my face when I remembered him fighting with our teacher when we four, before I found out he was quirkless, before I became his bully, his tormentor.

It was hero week and the teacher sorted us into groups, naturally he was sorted into a different group than me, me being in the All might group and him being in the eraser head group. I heard the teacher say it was because he wasn't noticeable a few days later after everyone found out Deku was quirkless, but he wouldn't stop fighting, even biting the teacher just so we could be in the same group.

The teacher had to get stitches and Deku got what he wanted.

I forced the smile off my face and continued to scowl as I quickened my pace.

Why was I even thinking about that? It's not like the nerd was going to forgive me just because we used to be best buds before I screwed it up, to be honest I was surprised he wasn't blackmailing me, hell I'm surprised he didn't ruin my chances of becoming a hero as soon as he got out of the hospital, but then again he said he wasn't planning on telling anyone.

Did he just like the fact he was capable of ruining my life? Did he want to watch me suffer? Considering what I did to him I probably deserved worse, but I couldn't help, but to be relieved, he wasn't going to do anything, he wasn't a threat to me becoming a hero.

The exam went down without a problem for the most part, a lot of people had to be bought to the nurses office since they were giggling madly and couldn't move without help, they were completely useless.

Deku wasn't one of them, but I bet he couldn't even take out one of the robots, the thought of him cowering in fear behind a building flashed in my head and I couldn't stop a grin from appearing on my face as I walked home, ignoring the guilt nagging at me

Uraraka pov:

The kid from the hospital was at the exam. I'm pretty sure he was a bigger threat than the robots, he had so many weapons, most of them taking out anyone who came near him, not hurting them just leaving them giggling on the floor incapable of continuing with the exam, but yet he saved me.

He saw me trapped and without so much as a second thought he came to my rescue, he looked annoyed and just about ready to kill the next person to get in his way, but he still helped me. If it wasn't for him I probably would have been crushed, but I was sure he didn't have enough points to get in, he was to busy helping other people, if it wasn't me, it was moving someone who was injured out of the way.

I walked into the school instantly seeing present Mic "Um, sorry sir?" I asked trying to get his attention he turned to me smiling "Um, you know the kid with the scar?" I was already regretting my decision.

What if he got in and I didn't? He was probably going to drop out anyways, but I forced myself to continue, he saved me, maybe if he got into U.A it might save him from becoming a villain.

"I thought I could give him some of my points." I forced myself to say sounding meek even to my own ears.

"There's no need kid, he's doing fine on his own." He said grinning at me, I had to force myself not to sigh in relieve, I still had a chance to get in.

On my way home the worry remained, nagging at me, making itself known.

What if he became a villain? I mean he already looked like one with his scar, he already went through trauma like most villains, what if all he needed was a little push?


	8. Chapter 8: Therapy

Izuku pov:

I tapped my fingers on my thigh annoyed, I can't believe I had to see a therapist, what was the point? Didn't the doctors do enough? They did all their useless test on me, was it really necessary to see a therapist? But no, I needed it so I could deal with the so called 'trauma' of what happened to me? What trauma? I was perfectly okay, there was absolutely no need for this.

"Izuku Midoriya?" I heard someone say, I'm guessing the therapist, I looked up and saw a blond woman smiling at me kindly, I got up from my seat and followed her into her office it was very neat, everything was in its place, I hated it, there was no colour, no personality, it was empty, I sat in the chair in front of her desk, she did the same.

"Let me start shall I?" She gave a nod giving me permission "Have you ever had a really bad day?" I asked leaning back in my chair, mimicking her relaxed posture.

"And what do you mean by that?" I restrained myself from rolling my eyes, at least she wasn't asking me about my feelings.

"You of all people should know, there's nothing as cruel as memory," That got her attention, but she didn't say anything only leaning forward, I smiled starting to enjoy this little therapy session.

"It's inescapable, unrelenting, not at all friendly, you can't even escape if you go insane and then something happens that changes your life and you're not sure who you are anymore, it's funny how one event can cleave off little pieces of yourself, deform your persona until you rethink your entire identity," She was writing something down, looking interested in what I had to say, wasn't her quirk being able to make people speak the truth?

Why was it so easy to trick her? But then again what I was saying held some truth, her quirk did have limits, if you spoke in half truths, it still counted, you could lie to her face as long as it had bits of the truth, she really did rely to much on her quirk to work on her patients.

"And as you realize how foolish it is - your laughter." I smiled at her waiting for her to react.

"Okay, I'm going to need more specifics. How about we try some word association?" How stupid was she? Didn't she realize I just admitted to half truths? To lying?

"That sounds... delightful." I said boredly looking at her unamused, she ignored me.

"Acceptance." She started writing the word down waiting patiently for my response.

"Now that's a little trite, isn't it?" I ignored the memory of meeting Kacchan for the first time that appeared in my head.

"Look I'm only doing this to help you. Let's try this again. Acceptance." This time I did role my eyes.

"My favorite stage." I said, she chuckled amused by my answer.

"Okay, one more. And I need you to be serious for this one." I nodded, not really caring "Fate." I instantly thought how Kacchan said it was my fate to achieve nothing.

"You want to know something funny?" She looked curious.

"Sure." She held up her pen ready to start writing, it was starting to annoy me, I wanted to grab it from her hands and throw it away.

"I used to think of fate as evil - predetermined - not by some higher power," She started writing I flexed my hand forcing myself not to grab it from her, I didn't want her thinking I was crazy "But by the rules of human nature." I leaned a bit forward "But that night it all changed." She frowned looking confused, I leaned back again.

"What changed?" She asked encouraging me to continue.

"Have you ever felt your life was building towords one moment?" I smiled as I thought about the night it happened remembering every little detail.

"Is that how you feel?" She sounded confused, but I wasn't surprised that she finally started on the whole 'how does that make you feel' thing.

"Well now, yes, now I realize all the bullying, the bad days, the mocking, - it was all the hand of fate at work." I thought about how angry Kacchan was, how he seemed to move without realizing what he was doing, just like I did when I tried to safe him.

"So now you see fate different?" She asked me to clarify.

"Absolutely. Now I understand. There are no chance encounters. It was all meant to be, Everything leading up to that night." She bit her lip looking worried and confused.

"So you think what happened to you as...special?" She didn't look happy about that.

"Yes. And you might say it changed everything." I haven't been the same since I left the hospital, or even after I woke up there.

"I mean do you realize what a vile world we live in? How lonely it is to wade through all the wretch and filth on your own?" I wasn't sure if I was lying or telling the truth anymore, I just wanted to say it.

I started hearing voices, people insulting me and mocking me, if I continued talking I could drown them out, ignore them.

"It is kind of lonely, isn't it?" I was surprised by how sad she sounded, but I knew she was putting up an act to make me continue talking.

I decided to play along to her little game, I will be able to talk and continue toying with her at the same time. Two birds with one stone.

"Of course. Of course! You understand! Even in a crowd of other screwballs," I said taking a jab at her profession, "You're so alone that you could kick, claw, yell, scream at the top of your lungs - and no one cares. It's like you don't exist. I feel... " My voice grew softer the more I spoke.

"And how does that make you feel?" There it was, the question everyone was expecting.

"I feel adrift - floating - like someone pulled the stopper on my reality and I'm sucked down the drain into something new." I realized her quirk was having a stronger effect on me now. Forcing the truth out of me. I was disgusted and furious I was letting this happen, but I didn't stop it.

"It's all very exciting really." I had to make this stop. "You wouldn't know what that feels like. I'm sure." I decided mocking her might stop this session or at least get new info on her and if I'm lucky make her quirk stop effecting me.

"I - might... actually, can you tell me more how that night makes you feel, how the one responsible makes you feel?" I was surprised by the question, no one asked me about the person, they just asked who it was and if they didn't get a response they stopped.

"It was like meeting someone I can actually relate to - we're connected - and believe me, I've never felt before." She chuckled, I didn't see what was funny "You understand. You're someone who's not afraid to let go and fall." She smiled at me "Free falling. And I didn't pack a chute, do you know what I mean?" She nodded.

"Yes, yes I do." I tilted my head back so she couldn't see my expression.

"I figured you would." I said boredly, she was playing along again, but she did have some sort of an idea about what I meant, but only what that meant to my mental state.

"So... may I ask- who is this person?" Of course she'll lead the conversation here, figuring it out would probably be her big brake.

No one cared about me, all everyone cared about is who did it. After the exam a dead body was found, half of the face was missing.

They all think it was done by the same person, it wasn't, it was someone else, someone more interesting, someone who knew what they were doing.

"Someone very, very special, but someone I don't even know yet!" thus applied to both, I didn't know the person who killed the person, nor did I really know Kacchan.

I just knew who he pretended to be, but if you want to see who a person really is, you have to put them in a situation with only two options. With Kacchan it was to walk away or violence, he chose violence that time, but what about the next? Is he a devil or is he a angel? A villain or a hero?

"Well I'm Rei Kugimiya." She said with a small smile

"What a pretty name, do your friends call you Kugi?" I asked with a smile of my own

"Oh, I don't have a lot of friends." She looked embarrassed

"Well do you mind if I call you Kugi?" She smiled at me, looking truly happy for the first time since the session began

"Not at all, but unfortunately this is the end of our session, I'll see you next week." I nodded once and left

That couldn't have gone better


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting a criminal

Izuku pov:

I muttered to myself as I walked to my room, the letter U.A sent in my hands, the answer to whether or not I got in to U.A.

I bit my lip worried, what if I was wrong? What if I didn't get into U.A? What if they disqualified me? Some of the others were effected by the laughing gas after all, what if that counted as using it against them?

I shook my head trying to calm myself down as I walked into my room, I was going to get in, I had to think positively, I couldn't doubt myself.

I walked into my room intending to deal with the rejection or acceptance to U.A alone

"Do you have some kind of analysis quirk?" I jumped instantly, yelping as I grabbed a half finished project from a nearby table and pointed it twords where the voice came from quickly switching on the lights so I could so who was in my room. I probably didn't look all that threatening with a hunk of metal that had wires sticking out of it.

The person was looking threw my notebooks on my bed. He looked bored only looking interested when he saw something interesting in my notebook.

"It's like a cheat sheet for beating heroes." I blinked looking at him surprised,no one has ever complemented my notebooks, everyone else thought it was just fan boy nonsense, they all thought it was useless.

"What?" I finally said sounding stupid, even to myself and I mentally facepalmed, mentally scolding myself, before remembering he asked if I had a quirk

"I don't have a quirk." He instantly frowned at my answers, looking up at me while he put the notebook down, looking at me in confusion and curiosity

"Who are you?" I asked quickly before he could say anything, I wanted answers, not insults for my quirkless status

"The one who saved you." He said after a few seconds. Well tonight is just filled with surprises, isn't it?

"I want to ask you a favor." Me? He wants to ask me a favor? While knowing I didn't have a quirk? I made a gesture for him to continue putting the 'weapon' down. Curious, how very curious.

"You're going to go to U.A," it was a statement not a question, how did he know? I didn't even know for sure "And I thought you could give me information on the students there, what quirks they have, I failed my exam and I really want to learn more." He said with a crooked smile. Did he want to be a vigilante? No that's illegal, he wouldn't... Who cares what he does? If he does something illegal it wouldn't be my fault, all I was going to do was repay the debt I owed to him for saving my life

"Are you going to do anything illegal?" I asked, I honestly didn't care, but I had to ask, it didn't matter what his answer was, I will still help him

"No." He was lying, I couldn't help, but to think about a child trying to lie when I looked at him, he couldn't look me in the eye and I'm sure he was thinking he could get away with it, it was like a child thinking they can get away with a lie, it was a but funny, he was older than me and he couldn't lie and to be blunt it was so clearly a lie I was wondering how he got away with lying to someone in the past, if he ever did get away with it.

"I'll help." He instantly smiled at me looking delighted with my words. He really had to take care of his skin, was my only thought as I looked at him

"Nice doing business with you, I'm Shigaraki Tomura." I shook his hands oddly enough it felt like I was shaking hands with the devil, I couldn't make myself care, in the hospital I was 'the devil in disguise' after all

"Izuku Midoriya, but you can call me Deku."

Sorry it's so short, comment on anything you want to see, ideas of where you want the story to go and such


	10. chapter 10

Izuku pov:

I met up with Shigaraki every few days, usually after my therapy, since he waited for me outside, to tell him about the other students quirks as well as give him a written analysis of their quirks and how they can be used, not that a lot of them used it to their full extent, Todoroki being the best example, but in time that will change even if I had to make then change and I had to be prepared for it.

Even if they're your friends you should know how to take them down in a fight, was something my Uncle told me constantly and since his friends were all criminals, some having quirks unlike him, I could see why he drilled it into my mind.

The other reason of course being that he wants me to take over his criminal empire when I'm older. He was fully convinced I was going to as well, no matter how much I told him to drop it, did he really think I was going to move to America? I could hardly look at some of the heroes without getting a headache, they were all just so loud and they wouldn't stop making jokes, one of the heroes my uncle thought couldn't stop making puns.

I sat next to Shigaraki holding the notebook in my hands, but keeping it out of his reach when he tried to grab it causing him to growl glaring at me coldly, he didn't like being told no.

"What are you planning on doing with this information?" I asked, the curiosity was starting to get at me, I just had to know what he was doing before the curiosity drove me insane.

"If it's illegal I won't tell." I added as an after thought to try and get him to talk, he scowled at me which wasn't uncommon

"Why the sudden interest?" He asked looking at my with suspicion, probably wondering if I was going to rat him out to All Might, I shrugged putting the notebook on the table, he instantly grabbed it.

"Curiosity mostly." I said looking at my nails boredly, the notebook wasn't all that important, I had multiple, he just had to small bits I saw as useless or boring, it was still dangerous information to have, just not enough for it to be interesting.

He wasn't watching me with suspicion anymore, just curiosity mixed with a bit of malic, he was probably going to try and convince me to do something for him, most likely something that didn't include just given him information.

"Do you like U.A?" He asked changing the subject, I didn't see any reason why I should lie to him, so I said told him the truth

"No." Everyone avoided me, the few who actually talked to me seemed wary, a few even liked to join Kacchan in mocking me, but mostly I felt alone.

I felt like I wasn't allowed to be there, I was an outcast. I was the villain, the monster, the demon. No matter what I did, no matter how nice I was, I was still nothing more than a villain in their eyes.

It seems if you didn't have a pretty face no one saw you for you, they just saw what they wanted to see.

"All they see is a villain."

"Leave then, drop out." Shigaraki said, I was surprised when he put his hand on my back, he never liked physical contact, he was even keeping his pinky up so he wouldn't turn my uniform to dust, something I knew he wanted to do since he saw me in it.

He hated the uniform more than Todoroki hated his father.

"I can't just drop out." I said bluntly, what will I do if I drop out? I needed a job and the best way to do that was by being a student at U.A, I just had to suck it up and deal with it. I'll just have to prove to them I can be more than a villain.

"In a few weeks, I'm going to launch an attack on the school, at the U.S.J, you'll have a choice to stay and be an Outcast or come with me, your only friend, your hero." I knew he was trying to manipulate me using my emotions, but I couldn't help listening to him.

I wanted to get away from U.A, I wanted to stay here, where he didn't judge me for my scar, where he treated me like I was normal, he accepted me and treated me like an equal, a friend.

I knew if I agreed I'll become the villain everyone saw me as, but who cares? Mom will still support me, she knew how they all treated me, plus she actually liked Shigaraki more than she liked Kacchan from the moment they met, simply because he was actually nice, he waited for me after therapy, always asking if I was okay, he was actually my friend and its not like All Might or Kacchan would care, they were the ones who said I couldn't be a hero without a quirk, so why not be a villain?

"Do you really think staying at that hell hole was ever an option at this point?"


	11. Chapter 11

Izuku pov:

If there was one thing I hated it was waiting, I wasn't ashamed to admit I wasn't a very patient person, expesialy not if I was told something was going to happen, I'm sure some of you knows the feeling.

The worst part was Shigaraki refused to listen to me and change the plan, he was convinced the attack on class 1-A at the U.S.J in his attempt to kill All might will work.

He did not tell me how he was going to accomplish this with just one Nomu and hired goons, he was refusing to listen to reason so I've started calling him an idiot every time we see each other, I think he wants to kill me.

His plan was just so idiotic there was so many things that could go wrong, I'm actually starting to wory at this point.

I even considered just attacking the school myself at one point, I thought I might burn the school and bring this all to the ground, but I didn't want to upset Shigaraki so I will just have to wait until the idiot decides to listen to me after his plan fails.

"That bastard." I muttered to myself when Kurogiri sent me to a ship with Minette and Bakugou, who now had a disadvantage thanks to the water,but with stupid grape that didn't help much. This has to be revenge for me questioning him about his plan, but I needed to get out of here as much as they did so I decided to use that to my advantage.

We he showed up at the U.S.J and had Kurogiri sent me to the ship, I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from shouting at him, I didn't want anyone to know we were friends, especially not Bakugou.

I didn't think he will be willing to give me a hand if he did, so it wouldn't be all that handy if he knew.

Why haven't I made any of theses jokes jet? It's a mystery, like why he thought his plan would succeed.

I looked at the water, I knew a few of the hired thugs were in there, probably waiting to see what I'll do or maybe they were ordered not to attack me, I honestly didn't know, not now that Shigaraki was taking revenge on me.

There was multiple problems with my plan, the main one being Kacchan, but it worked out great in the end, if you count Minette screaming and crying as he clinged to me like a Koloa as great or Kacchan's almost murderous attitude as great, in which case everything was perfect.

I was going to kill that son of a bitch for making me deal with this.

Honestly how could this even be considered a plan? Nothing about this could be considered as a plan, why didn't he just listen to me and let me plan it for him?

Everything would have been so much better if I just planned it instead for one I would have known All might wasn't going to be here and plan to kill him well in his weaker state when he wasn't surrounded by other heroes and students.

He is never planning something again, I'm taking control of all future plans if he liked it or not.

I saw him reach out to grab Bakugou, I expected to watch him turn to dust, but nothing, Aizawa erased his quirk, I was almost relieved.

I wasn't sure how this world would be without Kacchan, he was becoming stronger. The perfect enemy, the perfect rival.

I wanted him to become a hero before he died, I wanted to kill him just when he was about to reach his goal of being the number one hero.

I glared at Shigaraki when I got out of the water and if I wasn't mistaken he was purposely avoiding looking at me, the bastard better be scared. I'm going to make him regret this.

I was still going to join him of course, I wasn't that stupid, but I'll insure he sufferers in any way I could. I'm going to destroy the bitchs gaming devises and the games so if he replaces his Xbox or Playstation or whatever it is he has, he'll have to replace the games too or I could beat all his High scores, he hated it when I did that or maybe I could annoy him with puns or maybe all 3.

I was so happy I put a few laughing gas bombs up at the entrance when I saw Iida was about to escape and as soon as the bombs went off, he couldn't move a step further since he was busy laughing.

"No point sticking around now that you're plan failed." I said turning to look at Shigaraki who glared at me for a second from behind the hand, it was weird that I knew that.

"Shall we leave then?" Shigaraki asked holding out his hand, I looked at the chaos, watching the students fight to stay alive most of them were injured possibly even dying and smiled most were to busy to notice me, all except Kacchan and Minette, Aizawa was unconscious, but I'm sure they realized what was happening as soon as they saw the bombs go off.

I grabbed his hand and turned to look at Bakugou "See you later Kacchan." I said with a grin enjoying the look of shock on his face as he took a step back

I walked through the swirling portal into the bar still smiling. This was going to be fun.


	12. chapter 12

Izuku pov:

To be blunt I was starting to become frustrated, Shigaraki didn't want me leaving the bar, not even to visit my mother

I wasn't going to lie and say I was ungrateful, I was honestly happy to be away from U.A, all of those people treating me like dirt simply because they didn't like something they couldn't understand.

The so called future heroes hated me for my scar, for being quirkless, for relying on machines, but not Shigaraki.

He treated me like a equal, like I actually belonged here, even if he was holding me captive, I've learned any attempt at escaping was useless, Kurogiri always caught me no matter what plan I came up with he always caught me, it was kinda creepy, he would not be mist if he disappeared for a few hours.

Why haven't I tried saying any of my puns to actually people and not my thoughts was a mistery. Okay I'll stop now, besides I had work to do, but I wasn't sure if I should tell Shigaraki about what I was planning.

I knew it wouldn't be important in his eyes so there would be no point, he might even try to stop me if he knew.

I was planning on burning down the hospital, something I wanted to do for a while now.

I sent multiple threats to the hospital forcing them to move their patients to a other hospital for safety reasons, so now all the doctors would be in the hospital tomorrow and now that the patients wouldn't be there, I had a chance to burn it to the ground without guilt.

I smiled at the thought, but I still felt some annoynse for even caring about the patients, I was supposed to be a villain, pity the part of me that wanted to be a hero didn't die.

I have tested the response time of the heroes to see if they would be able to stop me in time and from what I can tell they wouldn't get there in time to save anyone, it took about hakf an hour for the heroes to show up and when they do they seem bored, I was sure if it was their bank that was in danger they would act much more efficiently, but even if they did get there in time most wouldn't have the right quirk to deal with the fire, but the problem with Shigaraki was bothersome.

If I tell him he could shut me down, he could stop, but at the same time I didn't want to lie to him, not after all he has done for me and if I was being honest I was starting to care about him, but I wanted them to die, I wanted to make them suffer.

I growled in frustration as I tapped my pencil against the notebook trying to think of a solution. I looked at the TV watching shaky footage of what appeared to be a new hero and smiled, I got an idea.

Shigaraki said he wanted new recruits right? So what if I created a video and sent it to the media? It would get attention from from both the public and villains alike, two birds with one stone, plus the video could be used as a distraction while I set the explosives in the hospital.

"What are you planning?" I jumped in surprise not expecting Shigaraki to appear, I turned to him with a smile, trying not to appear nervous.

He was a lot better than my former classmates, but he still made me nervous,yes I was happy he didn't care about my scar, I'm not even entirely sure he noticed it, but I knew if I messed up he wouldn't hesitate to turn me to dust, no one was nice to me or liked me for that matter, why would he be any different? Besides he was keeping me from seeing my Mom, I didn't see that as a sign that he cared about me, even if I cared about him.

"Well I was thinking what if we sent a video to the media? We could get the attention of villains who could join us and it might make the heroes fear us, we can even use it as a distraction to plant a few bombs in the hospital I stayed at, make them know we're a threat." I said calmly with what I hoped was a charming smile trying to make it sound like it was more for his benefit than mine.

He watched me with his head tilted slightly to the side, he was considering it, I tried not to look to hopeful, finally after what felt like hours he nodded waving his hand

"Sure, whatever do what you want." He muttered before leaving, I was surprised for a minute, before smiling again as I went to find a camera, there had to be onearound here somewhere.


	13. chapter 13

All might pov:

Midoriya betrayed us, why? How? When we met he seemed so determined to become a hero, even when he was in class he was always smiling, he had so much potential.

I would think the villain attack would have made him hate villains, but clearly not, he became one after all.

How didn't I see this coming? I sighed as I sat down at my desk, the students weren't here, they were all sent home to deal with the loss of their friend, but was that really the right word?

Thinking back on it, he was always so distant never interacting with the others unless he had to, he was only putting up a facade when the teachers were watching. How didn't I notice that? I was the number one hero for hells sake!

I suppose you only notice the important things when you can't do anything about it, but to be honest his classmates weren't all that effected, they just seemed to be happy they were getting a day off, all but Bakugou, he didn't say a word, he just stood there emotionless, in shock.

I should talk to him, from what Midoriya's mother told me they were best friends since childhood.

I heard a knock on the door and jumped before quickly shifting to my other form and quickly opened the dooe with a large fake smike.

"It's my fault." Was the first thing I heard before I even knew who was standing at the door.

Bakugou was standing there looking at the ground. His body was stiff and if I looked closely I coukd he was shaking

"I was the one who attacked him, it-it wasn't a villain, I hurt him and mocked him, I just, I didn't mean for it to happen, I'm sorry." He was clearly shaking now and I could see he was holding back tears, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You can't blame yourself for the choices he made." It was surprising to hear he was the one who attacked him, the one who scared him

"It isn't your fault Midoriya chose to become a villain, that was the path he chose and you shouldn't blame yourself for it." I knew he didn't believe me, but it had to be said, it was no ones fault he became a villain other than his own.

The incident was mostly forgotten, most didn't care hr was gone, most didn't even notice, not until his face appeared on every TV screen in the city, his little speech scared everyone even some of the heroes.

"You know, I will never understand why you all call yourself heroes," He started, but stopping to lick my lips, he looked bored

"You all run around fighting the villains so you call yourselves heroes, the protectors of the city, but in reality your all just toy soldiers that the government have broken and they make you all think your noble and your doing the right thing and you all pretend that you can't be swayed that you could never be a villain, but the more noble you are, the more you act like you can't ever become a villain, their the ones who are the easiest to break"

He smiled before the screen flicked showing static quickly followed by some sort of symbol, it almost looked like a top hat, but with large round goggles on it, before it switched back to Midoriya.

"It just takes on bad day to drive the sanest person to lunacy, to make the good guy become the villain, now I had my fair share of bad days so the whole hero thing, it's just boring now, I don't see the point, but destroying society that's boring too, all I want is to watch the world burn."

With those finally words the video cut of to show a nervous looking reporter

"Reports have come in that the Charlot Hospital is in flames." they quickly showed shaky footage of the hospital which was on fire and destroyed, it was a wonder how it didn't all come crumbling down to the ground, people were running around screaming, the heroes haven't showed up yet, but when they did it was to late far to late, there was no hope anyone could have survived that, not without a lot of luck.

What kind of monster would do this? What kind of Monster did Midoriya become?


	14. Chapter 14

Izuku pov:

I grinned at the camera as I switched it off, I started a YouTube channel! Deku tips for villains, I even had a logo! Well I stole a logo.

It was a top hat with large round goggles around the middle, the kind I wear while working with a blowtorch, I saw it somewhere, not sure where, but the channel was mostly for my amusement more than anything else, but a lot of villains were watching my channel, some were even trying to buy my weapons!

I told them to go to hell for even thinking I'll give my weapons up, but still.

The few heroes or random civilians who watched my videos thought it was a joke so didn't actually do anything about it other than a few comments that were rather rude.

Shigaraki wasn't all that happy about it though, he especially hated it whenever he reads through the comments, I don't think he likes me getting all of the attention, but a crazy girl was telling me she loved me practically every video, I didn't see that as a good thing, I was gay dammit and actually liked Shigaraki maybe, possibly, I was 30% sure, I mean I've never actually had a crush on someone so I wasn't sure, for all I know I was just feeling this way because he was the first one to treat me nicely other than my mother.

Of course then the girl showed up a week later, how she found us I didn't know, maybe the guy who Shigaraki hired to look for new members for the league mentioned me and she found out.

Her name was Toga, she was... interesting to say the least, in the beginning she constantly flirted with me, but luckily her madness was more bearable thanks to Dabi who showed up with her, he liked my little speech on the big screen so he decided to join us and was telling Toga to shut the hell up when she couldn't take the hint, but it was only Dabi-ginning of the madness at the legue.

I told Toga I liked guy's and now she's trying to set me up with Dabi, I think Shigaraki is going to kill her, but I was starting to like her now that she calmed down, even if just partially.

She was like the batshit crazy little sister I never wanted, but I saw her and Shigaraki talking a few hours ago, followed by him threatening Dabi, I knew he didn't like him, but that was a bit harsh.

What any of this meant I didn't know, being social wasn't something I was good at or understood for that matter.

I preferred machines and analyzing quirks, not whatever this is, but I could distract myself now that I was in charge of planning, Shigaraki didn't have a choice in the matter, but he thought he did, if it let's him sleep at night, just keep telling yourself that.

"So Deku," I didn't like the nickname, but I allowed it, well I allowed Shigaraki to call me by the nickname "The plan for the attack on the camp, how's that going?" He asked, I smiled at him as I pulled my notebook closer showing him my notes.

"We can't attack during the night, yes it can give us an advantage, but with Tokoyami it's to much of a risk, but we can try picking them of one by one, sort of like Jason in Friday the 13th, we'll need to get rid of the stronger ones first of course, my former class 1-A, not that the other class won't be a problem, a few of them have amazing quirks, what if we take one from each class? That could work, we can't make ourselves known, that's important and we'll have to do it in three days tops, they'll leave camp after 3 days to protect the remaining students - "

"You're rambling." Shigaraki cut me off, I instantly shut up realizing I was muttering instead of actually explaining.

I had to admit I was surprised he let me mutter for so long, usually people tell me to shut up as soon as I start, I smiled unsure what to do, I didn't know if he wanted me to continue or not, he only rolled his eyes and waved his hand telling me to continue, well not his hand, but one of them.

"Well, they'll notice that the students are going missing, but it will take up to a minimum of three days before they move the students for their safety, so if we work quickly we can take out the heroes in training and All might will show up to investigate the missing students so you will have a chance to kill him with a Nomu, go for his right side, there's a scar there, attacking it will make him weaker." I said slowly trying not to start muttering again, Shigaraki looked pleased and nodded, before holding up a controller

"Do you want to play?"

I destroyed him, he was a screaming cursing mess when we were finished, his mood lightened up if only for a moment when I let him beat me, but after he lost again he threw his controller at me before storming out, it hit my scar so I was just lying on the floor waiting for thr pain to go away, he took pity on me after a few minutes and helped me to my room, muttering half baked insults well doing so.

"Thanks for giving me a hand." I muttered as soon as he put me down, he would have dropped me if I said anything when I was in his arms, luckily I wasn't so he just continued to mutter angrily before storming out of my room

"Screw you I'm punny." I muttered to myself before falling asleep


	15. Chapter 15

Izuku pov:

I was pouting, there was no other word for it, I was pouting.

Shigaraki didn't want me to go to the camp with him, he said it would be to dangerous, he insisted it wasn't because I was quirkless, but I didn't believe him, so I went anyway and they completely ignored my plan, my well structured perfect plan.

First they attacked during the night, everyone knew they were there and were running around like chickens without their heads.

While they were fighting the students, I saw a few new faces, well I say new. I knew they existed, but Shigaraki didn't want me near them.

Yes, I admit I like him, but I couldn't stand his behavior anymore, he was becoming more annoying and to some degree he was even becoming possessive, he was treating me like some sort of fragile possession, he was treating me like I was made of glass, but what really bothered me was the fact that he was trying to kidnap Kacchan, they wanted him to be part of the league.

This wasn't part of the plan, he didn't even tell me about this, didn't he trust me? What was I? Wasn't I a villain like him? Was I the league's mascot to him?

I had to admit them wanting to kidnap Kacchan was partly my fault since I've called him a villain more than once, mostly as a insult since I knew he hated to think of himself as a villain and I didn't tell anyone he was the one who attacked me, so yes them trying to kidnap him was to a degree my fault, but come one Shigaraki could at least have told me, it would have been handy to know.

I was trying to find Shigaraki, but it was difficult, it was complete chaos and it was difficult to see out of the mask while running.

The mask was designed to protect my face while at the same time not actually touching it, it was hard to breath, but it wasn't necessarily a problem at least it allowed me to see in the dark.

I'm sure that if I find Kacchan, Shigaraki will be close by, or I hoped so, but of course then I ran into him, just my luck.

Kacchan opened his mouth to shout at me before realizing who I was, my hair gave it away, just because my face was hidden didn't mean it would be hard to recognize me, well unless you didn't know me.

Kacchan just stared at me before growling and grabbing me by my shirt collar holding me up. Why was I wearing a suit again? Oh right, Kurogiri said he wanted me to take care of the bar, welp at least I closed it before I left, so no one will steal anything. Hopefully.

"What are you doing here!?" I shoved him off me "What do you think? I'm the villain remember?" I muttered, I wasn't sure if he heard me or not, he growled again so maybe he did or maybe he was just mad, I didn't know, he growled a lot.

"You wanted to be a hero." I rolled my eyes at his comment, what did that have to do with anything? Seriously that question was out of the blue, nothing prompted him to ask.

"Stating the obvious, but don't you remember Kacchan?" I pulled the mask of throwing it to ground looking at him, so he could see his handy work.

"You did this to me! This is your fault!" I jabbed my finger into his chest and watched him fall to the ground.

Shigaraki pov:

I sighed when I heard yelling, why did I think he would stay at the bar? I walked twords where I heard Izuku throwing a big hissy tantrum with a few of the other villains, but we all froze when we saw Izuku.

The look of fear, hurt and anger on his face was mesmerizing, almost scary to watch, I couldn't move, I could just listento him.

"No man is born equal, I was quirkless so you treated me like dirt, I wanted to be a hero so you hurt me, do you really think this is what would have happened if you didn't scar me? You told me to kill myself so you are to blame, you and every other pathetic hero who looked at me and saw me as useless for being quirkless, for looking at my scar and calling me a monster, people aren't born monsters or villains, they're made!"

That brat told Izuku to kill himself? He was more of a villain than I thought.

Izuku smiled down at him, smiling was something he did a lot, but by smiling no one saw how he was breaking, no one saw how he was slowly dying inside, no one realizes how they slowly made him what he was today, not even his stupid therapist, but he made her believe what she wanted to believe, he made everyone see what they wanted.

The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was to convince the world he didn't exist.

"I should be thanking you Kacchan, I'm finally happy." He just stared up at Izuku, he didn't even blink when

Mr. Compress used his quirk on 'Kacchan' only watching silently as he disappeared.

He saw me walking twords him with Mr. Compress who had the brat trapped in a small capsule.

"I told you I wasn't going to stay at the bar." He said bluntly "Idiot." He added before I could say anything, I was pretty sure I saw hatred in his eyes, I didn't think he would be happy when the plan failed because no one wanted to listen.

"Didn't think you would." I said "You're to stubborn." I added and for the first time in what felt like years he didn't have to fake a smile, I was his savior after all.

Sorry for sounding cliché, but he was a ray of sunshine in a world filled with darkness, he might have been a villain, but he still bought joy to everyone who came into contact with him.

He was the angel in hell.

Oh I'm so screwed, I wasn't supposed to fall.


	16. Chapter 16

Izuku pov:

I looked at Kacchan from one of the stools in the bar, I was sitting as far away from him as possible. A few of the others who haven't met me were glancing at me every now and again, probably wondering who I was or maybe they knew.

All I knew was that Shigaraki didn't want me meeting anyone other than Toga and Dabi.

He was convinced I was 'fragile' and they would hurt me for being quirkless, I rolled my eyes, if they touched me they would die a very painful death.

"Why is he here?" I asked breaking the silence "You know what never mind, I'm going out have fun." I said before they could answer and left.

Why did they have to bring him to the bar? I thought as I walked down the street, I tried to ignore the stares the whispering.

I couldn't deal with this right now. I had to get away, danm the consequences, if there were any to begin with.

I looked up from the ground when I heard a muffled scream, I frowned before walking twords where I heard it.

A woman, well more of a girl really, she must have been 14 if not younger was pinned to the wall be some low life, he was holding a knife against her throat.

"I love the ones who cry." I heard him whisper to her, I scowled at him. He was disgusting.

"Well tgen you'll love." I said cheerfully, I haven't cried in quite some time, but I used to cry at everything, ever little thing.

"What's happening here?" I asked in a bored tone when he didn't say anything walking closer towards the man who swore and the girl looked a mixture between hopeful and terrified, I chose to ignore her for now.

"Let her go." The man seemed to get over his shock and snorted he probably thought he could beat me in fight. It was laughable.

His quirk looked to be minotaur, half bull, half man, but I'm sure you knew that. It must make him bullheaded.

"Why would I do that? Beat it." I put my hand on his shoulder touching part of his neck as I did so and watched the poison sink into his skin, the veins in his neck turning a bright green for a moment.

I designed the gloves after I saw a movie, I can't remember which.

Once the gloves comes in contact with someones skin it will release a poison that will in seconds or a minute at most, kill them. They will instantly become pale and gain a large smile, kinda like the joker or All might.

"Now that's not very nice." I said and saw him open his mouth to retort only to stiffen, I had to admit I was curious how the poison will affect him because of his quirk.

I watched wuth interest as his fur slowly turned white, a smile forming on his face before he fell back, I removed my gloves stuffing them in my pockets and turned to girl.

She was shaking her eyes closed as she tried to make her self look small, I wonder if she was quirkless, she hasn't used a quirk on me or the creep after all.

"Run along now, don't get into any more trouble." I said with a sing song tone of voice before walking away not really caring about what happened to her.

I just saved her because the guy was rude and I hated rude people.

When I went back to bar the place was surrounded by cops and I'm pretty sure I saw All might. I swore, what now?

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Shigaraki muttering when he didn't pick up.

"Where are you?" I asked quickly when he picked up "The places surrounded by cops are you okay?"

Silence, what if Shigaraki wasn't the one who answered? What if it was a cop? Or worse a hero? I started to bite my lip before stopping. Stupid scar.

"Are you at the bar?" Shigaraki finally responded, I had to force myself not to sob in relief, I was not weak.

"Just got back actually, where are you?" I asked trying to sound annoyed, it wasn't that hard.

"Meet me at your Mom's apartment." He said before hanging up, I glared at the phone before I started walking towards my Moms apartment.

At least she'll be happy to see me after the few weeks of just sending her text instead of actually talking to her.

I was happy she accepted me as a villain, she saw how I was treated and supported my decision.

I was so dead, she was going to kill me, cry for a hour, bring me back and possibly give me a cookie because she was worried about me or she'll just kill me again.

I swear Shigaraki is going to get me killed one of these days, why did I have to like the idiot?


	17. Chapter 17

Shigaraki pov:

Izuku's mother was terrifying, not in the traditional sence, but she made you feel if you step out of line you would die, she had a death aura when angry and that was more terrifying than her threatening us could ever be and I'm pretty sure she knew I liked her son if her glaring at me when he wasn't watching had anything to say about it.

At least she didn't call the cops, but she forced us to stay for dinner. I wanted to leave as soon as Izuku showed up, but it was impossible with Izuku's mother here.

"I'm going to get some stuff from my room." Izuku said breaking the silence.

I wanted to grab him and beg him to stay in the room so I didn't have to be alone with his mother, but I had some dignity so I watched him go trying to will him to stay, he did not, as I hoped, stay.

I slowly turned to look at Izuku's mother who was sitting across from me.

She looked calm as she ate her food, before looking up at me when she heard Izuku's bedroom door close.

"You like my son." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, but I still nodded, I didn't trust my voice.

She might have been small, but she still scared the hell out of me and if I talked now my voice was probably going to be very high pitched.

"Do you plan on hurting him?" I shook my head no, she narrowed her eyes at me, I gulped.

"What are your intentions with my son? I know he hasn't been planning any of the attacks, if he was he would have taken over the city within a week." I had to admit she was right, but at least I know where Izuku's ability to be threatening came from.

"I-" I cleared my throat to try and cover just how high pitched I sounded "I think I love him." She raised her eyebrow at me

"I want him to be safe, I want him to be happy, I don't want to see him cry or get hurt, I want to keep him away from other people who can take him from me because my chest starts to hurt when I see him laughing and I'm not the reason, he's smart, no brilliant, he's amazing and cute." My mouth snapped shut, my face completely pink as I stopped myself from embarrassing myself any more than I already have.

I almost started to panic at the thought of him hearing what I said so I looked down at my plate, but risked a glance at his mother, she was smiling at me, the death aura was gone and she seemed like a harmless mother again.

"I hope you man up and tell him that, he most certainly won't, he's to insecure." I could just stare at her, what the hell just happened?

Izuku walked in as if on que at that moment, dropping a duffle bag on the floor as he sat back down, he didn't seem flustered or disgusted so he probably didn't hear me or if he did he was choosing not to say anything

"What were you two talking about?" He asked looking between us with a small cute smile, okay he most definitely didn't hear us.

He was a great liar when he had to lie to strangers, but he couldn't lie to his mother even if his life depended on it

"We should go." I said, Izuku frowned as he looked at his food almost longingly before nodding

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late, did All might get Kacchan back?" He asked, I shook my head no.

"No, we got away before that." He nodded, but I could see he was disappointed, he really didn't want 'Kacchan' to be part of the league

"Well before you go let me pack you some food." Izuku's mother cut in with a kind smile, I wanted to say no, but decided to keep my mouth shut, I chose life.

Izuku thanked her as we left with enough food to last us a week, was this normal? Izuku seemed to think it was.

"So what's next?"


	18. Chapter 18

Izuku pov:

I had no idea what to do, Shigaraki was having a mental breakdown, I didn't know how to comfort people, if never had to do it before, if anything I felt like I was going to start crying just watching him, so I just stayed near him.

His 'Sensie' got caught so we could have the opportunity to escape from capture ourselves, but there was the set back, well in Shigaraki's eyes it was a set back, but Kacchan was saved by his friends, of course they got injured in the process, but they'll survive

I slowly moved closer to Shigaraki when he started to calm down and sat next to him, trying to give support without actually saying anything, if he started crying I'll start crying and I'll probably blurt out the fact I love him, something I have only accepted recently, not surprising really, I mean he helped me and accepted me it's not surprising that I'll get a crush on him, well it wasn't a crush anymore, I'm pretty sure I loved him

Okay, I had to do something to help, it sounded heroic, but I couldn't just leave him to be a human disaster until he figures out how to handle being without his 'Sensei'. I hesitated not sure if I was going to make it worse or not before putting my hand on his shoulder, I think hugging him will be to much for him right now.

I waited for a reaction, but nothing, he just stopped moving all together and I honestly didn't know how to handle this, no one ever comforted me before and I never had to comfort someone else before, but I knew one wrong move and everything could go to hell.

"It will be fine, I'm sure he had a plan, he's probably planning something as we speak." I smiled hesitantly when he turned to look at me, it hurt like a son of a bitch thanks to my scar, but if it helped him it was worth it.

He looked more like a lost child than someone of his age had any right to be, he obviously wasn't used to bring without directing from All for one, he must have never been out of his reach if he was reacting this badly to losing him

I hesitated before speaking again, I knew suggesting revenge right now will be manipulating his emotional state to get what I wanted, but it might just help him to get over this

"You know we could get revenge." I instantly felt guilty, I was practically doing the same thing All for one did, manipulating him when he wasn't in the right state of mind, but I didn't know what else to do, it was the only way I knew I could help him.

"How?" He practically croaked the word, his voice hoarse from all of the screaming, maybe because he was in pain too, I mean he did break anything that got into his way

"This probably sounds redundant and I doubt it's what you want, but I have a plan, I just need to leave for a day or two." I stopped talking when he practically tackled me with a hug, he was shaking his head and muttering things I couldn't hear, wait was he crying? I patted his back awkwardly, before I gave up and just hugged him back

"I'll just need to go back to U.A. and I'm sure I can hack into the cameras, you can keep an eye on me every step of the way, I promise I'm not going anywhere." I tried to convince him, I'm sure the plan will work, it has to.

"What, what did you have in mind?"

Ideas people.


	19. chapter 19

Izuku pov:

I walked towards the gym feeling much better now that my plan was going to be set in action.

Kurogiri got me into the school, but since he didn't know where the gym was I had to go there myself.

I have a rather cruel plan if not a very fun predictable plan for the teachers of U.A

I built a bomb, so tonight the school is going to be Vietnam, I'll guarantee that they don't see old age

I build a bomb and it was set to go off in the gym. The students weren't here, they were all at home, only the teachers would be in the school tonight since they had a meeting concerning the traitor. All I had to do was set up the bomb, leave the video in plain few as well as the note and play the waiting game, of course I was going to let Shigaraki pull the trigger, it will most definitely improve his mood

I was going to finish what I began in the best way I knew how, even if someone survived, they'll end looking worse than me! I almost started laughing at the thought, but I had to be quite

"Bingo." I muttered when I reached the gym, I set up the bomb, before I raided the supply closet for the TV they used when showing instructional videos along with educational videos that mostly involved not taking drugs among other things, I moved it to in front of the conference room, thanking my lucky stars no one heard me, but to be spiteful and hilarious I put a note on the TV reading:

'We, the students of Westerburg High

Will die. Our burnt bodies may finally get through

To you. Your society churns out slaves and blanks

No thanks. Signed the Students of Westerburg High

'Goodbye.'

I loved Heathers sue me, it's amazing! Plus they'll either get the reference and get out, go to the gym or simply be confused and stay for the show. Of course them dying being the show.

Plus the videa was just me singing 'Meant to be yours', I was going to put it on my YouTube channel so everyone could see it of course. That masterpiece didn't need to go up in flames and be forgotten, plus I was going to use this as an opportunity for a love confession to Shigaraki.

Wow, I really did lose my mind, this was completely insane even by my standards!

I nodded looking at my handy work before texting Kurogiri so he could warp me to Shigaraki who was waiting on top of a cliff out of the blasting zone, this was going to be fine, I can totally do this, I mean what's the worse that can happen? Him saying no and turning me to dust, nope not going there thibk positive.

"Do you wish to do the honors?" I asked when I saw Shigaraki bending down on one leg holding out the trigger.

He grabbed it from me before turning back to his phone, I pouted and looked at what was so interesting. On his phone was a video showing the teachers reading the note, most looked confused, a few actually looked amused, they probably thought it was a prank from the students, of course that changed when they played the video, I never thought I'll see a group of adults scared of a teenager singing

"Bombs away." I heard Shigaraki mutter before the high school gym goes boom with everyone inside, well not inside, but you get the point.

"You know, you're HANDsome when you're being a villain." He scowled at me looking annoyed, but if my eyes didn't deceive me, his face was a beautiful shade of pink

"I'm always a villain, idiot."

"Exactly." He hit me over the head, I huffed before getting my bag

"While we watch the smoke poor out the doors. I bough marshmallows, so

we'll can make s'mores! We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars!" He raises his eyebrow at me, okay going to be a bit more blunt

"I lowe you idiot. You're my Faworite pewson." For once I was happy about my lisp of course I was purposely making it worse, but I sounded adorable! Okay he was staring at me, this was starting to become worrying

"You do feel the same... Right?" He didn't even bother answering he just tackled me to the ground kissing my face repeatedly, well I was expecting him to kiss me on the mouth, but this worked too and I wasn't about to complain, no wait I was

"Scar." I wined, he ignored me and just kissed me on the lips, welp it is the best way to shut someone up

"So that's a yes on liking me?" I sounded way to hopeful for what was an obvious yes

"Of course idiot!" I laughed before pulling him into a side hug cuddling him while we watched the city panic, screams could be heard even from where we sat

"You know calling people idiots are my line."

"Fine, you're not an idiot you're an annoynse." He said calmly and I was sure he was smirking

"Yeah, but now I'm you're significant annoynse." I said putting my head on his shoulder grabbing a marshmallow from my bag

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

This is the end, but if you want any changes what so ever just comment on things you want to change or would have liked to play out differently


End file.
